Being tired has it's advantages
by teenagedreamtonight
Summary: RPF; Chris & Darren.  Darren is tired and Chris finds him in Kurt's bed after their scene.    We all know I suck at summaries, I promise it's better than that sounds. :D


**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, all my stories or what I started on got lost when I ruined my other laptop, this was the only one I managed to save. So I wrote it a long time ago so be gentle. :P Also it's RPF So if you're not in that just skip along. **

**Also, I never got to say thank you for all the alerts I got on both the stories I put up. Hopefully i'll be writing some more. :)**

* * *

><p>"You know, I really wish they would actually put coffee in these," Darren stated as he sat across from Chris at the "Lima Bean". They were waiting for all the cameras to get set up and Darren swears he was going to fall asleep if they didn't start soon. "I mean I fake paid for my damn coffee, I expect it in my cup, and so does Blaine. Blaine wouldn't be satisfied with no coffee." He was staring at the cup and tipping it every way possible while he was talking.<p>

Chris watched him with a very amused smile on his face. Darren had just come back from Chicago just hours ago. He apparently stayed out to late with his friends from 'Starship' and from being with them he went to catch his plane. Which he claimed not to be able to sleep on because of this theory he had about it was like having a giant slumber party with a bunch of people you don't know. Chris even swears he saw Darren's eyes close for a little longer then intended just now. Yeah, he was going to take advantage of this.

"Oh," Chris brought the coffee cup down from his lips. "They don't give you coffee?" He shrugged simply with a 'hmm' sound and took another fake drink from his cup. Ignoring the look coming from Darren he placed both hands around his cup and looked around. "I wonder when we're going to get st—"

"Chris." The look in Darren's eyes was a little crazy and Chris wasn't sure if he should run or not. "Give me, the coffee—right now." Darren's hands reached out to grab the cup but Chris automatically pulled it away shaking his head. "Chris Colfer, I will jump over this table and tackle you to the ground—don't think I won't." Chris' eyes widened because what Darren had said was in fact, true. He couldn't even count all the times Darren had tackled him, picked him up and spun in, embarrassed him by taking his hands and slow dancing in between takes while singing obnoxiously. He'd done that and more. So if there was one thing Chris knew, it was that when Darren said he was going to do something, he was going to do it.

Thankfully Chris spotted the few crew members they were waiting on walking back over to them so he grinned at Darren innocently. "Oh, I wouldn't want that." He lazily handed the cup over, which was snatched out of his hands within seconds. He watched as Darren put the cup to his lips and tilted the cup upwards. Chris let out a small giggle to himself as he looked around the set. Hearing the cup loudly get set on the table Chris looked back at Darren a smug smile appearing. "I guess they don't give me coffee either." He said with a shrug acting as if it was an honest mistake.

"Oh, that's it, you are so done for." He crossed his arms as he glared at Chris, who only returned it with a smile. "I'm giving you the silent treatment." There was then the announcement that they would start filming in 5 minutes.

"You can't, you have to talk to me in 5 minutes."

"You know Chris, I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings or pride, or whatever. You're 100% sure that you're not tired? Fantastic. Well, maybe we all can't be so lucky. You know, I'm just really tired and I am searching for coffee okay? And for you of all people to tease me with fake coffee that I think is real? I didn't think that's who you were." Darren said taking parts of the script and making it his own. He was completely serious and in full out Blaine mode. How could he keep a straight face during that? Chris had been sitting there the whole time trying his hardest not to laugh.

"You're so dramatic; we'll go get coffee after this before we have to shoot our next scene."

Darren smiled his incredibly full and bright smile at Chris doing what Chris imagined was a 'Darren-improvised-dance'. Before he could respond to Chris they called the last minute mark and both Darren and Chris went completely silent as they started getting into character.

After Darren had shot the scene for when Blaine wakes up in Kurt's bed, he still had to lay there for all the other takes for Burt and Kurt. It probably wasn't the best idea, because even though they had gone for coffee and drank it all before the scene, Darren was still tired. Thankfully for him, this was the last scene he had to do for the day.

"Alright everybody that's a wrap on this scene." There were a bunch of noises going on as everyone moved out and equipment got taken away.

Chris walked out to where Darren was on the bed and threw a pillow that had fallen on the floor at him. "Come on sleeping beauty." He said as he walked out headed for his trailer so that he could change into his clothes.

It had been almost two hours later and Chris was fed, showered, and changed. He grabbed a diet coke on his way out of his trailer, and he headed over to Darren's so they could go watch the other scene's until it was time to go. He knocked on Darren's trailer door a few times before just opening it and walking in. "Darren?" He called out as he looked around. There was no sign of him in there at all so he left the trailer and pulled out his phone.

**To Darren: **  
>Hey, where'd you run off to?<p>

He walked to set as he waited for a reply, which never came. He sat in his chair, crossing his legs and he tried to call him after 30 minutes of no reply. It went to voicemail and Chris furrowed his eyebrows. Where was this kid? He wasn't gone; he knew that for a fact because he had passed his car on his way to set. While he was watching the very much anticipated Will-being-totally-wasted-scene with the rest of the cast it dawned on him that the last time he had seen Darren was when he was leaving their scene.

Chris walked into 'Kurt's room' laughing to himself because Darren was indeed still there, dead asleep. "Darren!" Chris hissed in a low voice as he walked over to the side of the bed he was at. "Darren, get up!" He took the other boy's are and shook it, getting only a muffled sort of groans and a small movement. Chris huffed and put his hands on his hips. "I will go get water, and pour it on your face." That caused a very angry sound to come from low in Darren's throat as he pulled the blankets over his head.

"Tired—go away." Darren said the words, his voice still very groggy and deep from the sleep. And it was pretty attractive, everything Darren did was attractive, but Chris couldn't even focus on that right now because of how annoyed he was.

"Seriously Darren, you need to get up. And don't you even try back talking me, cause it's not my fault you stayed out all night partying. Now you've even been sleeping for a good two hours and now you ju—" Chris was cut off because Darren had pushed the blanket off of his face and reached out grabbing at Chris' shirt and pulling him down on top of him.

"You just need to just stop talking." Darren said in that same attractive sleep voice. His hair was all ruffled and his eyes were half way closed. Even though Chris was only partially on top of him and there were blankets over them he felt nervous so he rolled off of him to the other side of the bed. He was about to get off but Darren's arm wrapped around him. "No, don't go, I'll be lonely."

Chris turned towards his resting his head on the pillow smiling at the closed eyed, sleepy boy in front of him. "You did fine earlier." He stated, but the other boys arm only tightened around him and pulled him closer so that their faces were inches from each other. Chris almost wanted to laugh at the irony of this all because he was pretty sure this is how all the fans would imagine Kurt and Blaine sleeping together when they watch the scene. "Okay, come on Darren, we need to go back to set."

Darren's eyes finally opened after a few seconds of adjusting to the light and he lifted his finger to Chris's lips. "Shhh," He moved his hand under Chris' chin and tilted his face up a bit. "I told you, to stop talking." Chris would have said something—anything, but his breath hitched in his throat because Darren was slowly moving his face closer to Chris'. Their lips were about to touch when Darren stopped and searched Chris' eyes with his own, like he was asking permission. Chris swallowed slightly and licked his lips, the tip of his tongue skimming Darren's lips. Darren's lips parted and Chris would feel his breath against his lips causing him to shiver and close his eyes. Darren took that as an okay and closed his eyes as well as he finally pressed their lips together. It was something he'd want to do longer than he'd admit to himself, but the wait was worth it. As they pulled away it was like a silent agreement had been made: Kurt's bed would have more memories.. just one's that didn't involve Kurt or Blaine.


End file.
